Más allá de las Estrellas
by Izzy Beloved
Summary: Sasuke es un chico normal de preparatoria que no ha mostrado interés real en el romance. A su clase se ha unido un estudiante de intercambio poco común llamado Naruto. "..Seguramente estoy esperando por ti, incluso si te olvidas de mí…"


Más allá de las estrellas…

Por: Izumi Beloved

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 1: Deseo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Era Meiji**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comenzaba a atardecer esa primavera, los botones de flor de cerezo estaban a punto de abrirse y Naruto no los vería jamás.

La sonrisa en su rostro era grande mientras recargaba su cabeza en la fuerte espalda del hermano menor de su amo; Sasuke que con delicadeza cargaba a cuestas al rubio caminaba a grandes zancadas por una vieja montaña oculta entre la niebla.

—Resiste un poco más— fueron las nobles palabras del muchacho de cabellos ébanos que acomodaba nuevamente las piernas del muñeco sobre su cintura.

Era una vieja leyenda que había escuchado en el pueblo donde vivía, allí en medio de las montañas de Kyoto estaban tres viejos hechiceros que cumplían deseos, y Sasuke deseaba cumplir el suyo.

"_Quiero que Naruto sea un humano de verdad"_

Caminó por cuatro días con el rubio acuestas, tenía que ser un sacrificio por parte del amo para que el hechizo se cumpliera al llegar al atardecer del quinto día.

Y ahí a sus espaldas Naruto perdía cada vez más fuerza, el primer día perdió el movimiento de sus extremidades, al segundo el olfato, el tercer día dejo de oír y al cuarto finalmente había perdido el habla y el gusto, Sasuke sabía lo que vendría a continuación puesto que… al quinto día si no llegaban al centro de las montañas el muñeco perdería la vista y por ende la luz que regía su vida.

Los pasos de Sasuke por eso llevaban el mismo compás, no podía perder el tiempo en simplezas puesto que su deseo se encontraba en juego.

A primera hora del alba del quinto día los ojos azules del ningyō habían perdido su brillo infantil, Sasuke sabía que estaba contra reloj por lo que se desprendió de su equipaje, el viento desprendía los pétalos de cerezo de los árboles cuando a lo lejos Sasuke vislumbro la bella casa oriental que le concedería sus deseos

—Lo logramos Naruto— río Sasuke con dulzura dejándose caer sobre la alfombra de pétalos junto con el ningyō.

El rubio leyó detenidamente los labios de Sasuke, y la sonrisa en su rostro enrojeció al azabache que miraba cautelosamente los labios del moreno que se movían pausadamente.

—"Lo hiciste-ttebayo"—

—Lo hicimos—Sostuvo Sasuke con fuerza de las manos del niño que postraba su mirada en el cielo como si fuera el último.

Sasuke se incorporo sacudiendo su yukata negra y tomo del cuerpo del blondo para correr hasta la casa de los tres hechiceros. Sus pasos eran torpes cuando iba cuesta abajo, pero nada de eso importaba cuando Sasuke se proponía algo.

Ahí sentado un hombre de aspecto robusto y cabello blanco afinaba su banjo, el sonido del viento le había avisado de la pronta visita de alguien y no paso más de media hora cuando delante de él; estaba el cansado azabache cargando el cuerpo de un niño que no parecía tener más de nueve años.

— ¡Tsunade! ¡Orochimaru! —Gritó ferviente— ¡Nos han traído al último ningyō inservible! — las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a temblar mientras procesaba las palabras del viejo que acababa de quitarle el cuerpo de su preciado ser.

Entró a la casa siguiendo al peliblanco, ahí esparcidos sobre el suelo de madera un montón de partes humanas impedían el correcto paso del pelinegro que difícilmente los esquivaba para no pisarlos. Pasaron por un estrecho pasillo de madera hasta quedar en una habitación llena de utensilios importados del viejo occidente.

Ahí una mujer rubia y un pelinegro bebían sake mientras daban los últimos detalles en los ojos a un nuevo ningyō.

—¡Tsunade! ¡Orochimaru! — hablo el desconocido peliblanco, la mujer retiro la hermosa muñequita de porcelana mientras su compañero limpiaba rápidamente la mesa para darle la bienvenida al ningyō.

Jiraiya colocó a Naruto en el centro retirando completamente la yukata blanca para observar el sello en su vientre.

—Vaya que si es viejo— comentó el hombre con rostro de serpiente mientras pasaba sus manos por el sello que el mismo había pintado.

—Y aún respira— aquellas palabras por parte de la mujer hicieron reaccionar a Sasuke que se coloco frente a Naruto impidiendo que lastimaran su cuerpo.

—¡Sálvenlo! —gritó con euforia mientras tomaba de la chaqueta roja del peliblanco— He llegado antes de que el alba se ponga, ¡yo deseo que Naruto sea real! —imploró con fuerza a los hechiceros.

Tsunade bufó molesta tomando la botella de licor para beber directamente.

Orochimaru ignoro las suplicas del muchacho inspeccionando las extremidades del muñeco minuciosamente, un gemido lleno de júbilo salió de la boca del hombre al comprobar su autenticidad por los bellos ojos azules.

—Un regalo para el general Uchiha Itachi—comentó Orochimaru pasando su mano por el delicado rostro de Naruto— El noveno ningyō que creamos…—

—…y el último de la primera generación—fueron las palabras de la hermosa mujer—…me sorprende que siga con vida y más en la condición en la que está—

—Escuche rumores de la alta elite, donde decían que Itachi no lo deseaba y que se había deshecho del ningyō apenas lo había visto…—comentó Jiraiya ignorando completamente a Sasuke—por eso cree esa vieja leyenda en el pueblo, algún incrédulo la creería y nos lo devolvería completo—

—Bien —sonrío Orochimaru guiando a Sasuke a una antesala, ahí un montón de muñecas estaban puestas en exhibición con bellos kimonos, todas igual de bonitas que Naruto—escoja su nueva ningyō —

Sasuke volteó a ver las bellas muñecas del estante y negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero a Naruto—dijo firme regresando al estudio donde Naruto se encontraba, tomó del cuerpo del niño de la mesa y le coloco una vieja manta a cuadros que estaba cerca de una silla— No entiendo muy bien lo que ustedes hacen aquí, pero ¡Les pagaré para que lo arreglen o hagan brujería! O lo que sea que ustedes hagan, solo devuélvanmelo como llego a casa hace doce años —

—Su sangre está podrida—comentó la rubia naturalmente— y tú jovencito no eres el dueño de ese ningyō—

—Tómalo como un intercambio equivalente—fue el turno de Orochimaru—después de todo… el ningyō número nueve fue hecho solamente para Uchiha Itachi, si tan solo usted decidiera…—

—¡Idiotas! —gritó aferrándose más al cuerpo del blondo—Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke… el segundo varón de la casta familia Uchiha y les exijo que arreglen a Naruto, ¡ahora mismo! —

—Demasiado tarde, el ningyō ha expirado —comentó Tsunade al ver el cuerpo del Naruto desvanecerse sobre los brazos de Sasuke.

"_Quiero que Naruto sea un humano de verdad"_

Recordó sus palabras y la ruin forma en que había sido engañado por ese trío de alcohólicos, las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del niño que había dejado de sonreír.

—Un ningyō es la proyección más pura del amor de su dueño, cuando un ningyō es amado crece hasta los treinta y cinco años y después muere. Nuestros muñecos solo son creados para dar placer—Jiraiya suspiro—Naruto jamás creció en estos doce años, las marcas en sus extremidades los confirman—tragó saliva— El noveno jamás fue amado por su amo, aún así si nosotros pudiésemos conceder tu deseo, es imposible—

—Solo el dueño es capaz de pedir un deseo tan absurdo—interrumpió Tsunade—son muñecos de placer de todas maneras, ningún ser humano desearía un ningyō para toda su vida, ya que ellos no sienten amor hacia sus amos—

—Tienes un chakra bastante fuerte—fue el turno de Orochimaru para hablar—probablemente Naruto seguía funcionando gracias a ello—

Los tres hechiceros se miraron mutuamente y fue el turno de Jiraiya para proseguir:

—Pero los ningyōs son personalizados, no importa cuánto amor o chakra hayas gastado en él—suspiró—el resultado fue el mismo y lo sabes… el jamás creció—

—El ningyō de Uchiha Itachi no podía cambiar de dueño y dudo que el muñeco al que tú llamaste Naruto pudiera sentir amor real por usted— Tsunade sonrío con nostalgia—aunque hipotéticamente…—

—Hipotéticamente…—miró Jiraiya a Tsunade y luego a Orochimaru.

—El vivió esperando algún afecto por parte de su dueño— comentó Tsunade mientras Orochimaru asentía.

—Naruto era la proyección de Itachi, a pesar de poder pensar… el no podía mostrar amor verdadero. Nuestros ningyōs no tienen esa capacidad— siguió Orochimaru.

—Escoge otro ningyō y lo personalizaremos para ti Sasuke—ánimo Jiraiya dando unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda de Sasuke que se aferró más al liviano cuerpo del muñeco.

—Yo solo quiero a Naruto—repitió el azabache.

—Lamentablemente el ningyō es nuestro—fueron las palabras hirientes de Tsunade antes de arrebatarle el muñeco de las manos.

—Pero podemos concederte un deseo, después de todo… tu puro corazón te ha traído hasta nosotros—habló Jiraiya rascando su cabeza en el acto—Vale, vale que hacemos actos ilícitos con nuestra magia… pero por esta vez un hechizo gratis y de buena fe no nos hará daño—

El tono serio de su voz alertó a Tsunade y a Orochimaru.

Jiraiya rara vez hablaba en serio, la última vez había sido hace 1000 años cuando el primer patriarca Uchiha había pedido para sus ancestros una chakra y poder descomunal para ayudar a su pueblo.

—Las condiciones son estas… no podemos hacerte inmortal y tampoco podemos traer a los muertos a la vida, puedes pedir a tu ningyō de vuelta pero debes recordar que el morirá al cumplir los treinta y cinco—

Podía pedir ser el dueño de Naruto y así tenerlo de vuelta pero, treinta y cinco años era poco el tiempo para compartir con él. Y si pedía que lo hiciesen humano seguro sus condiciones serían tan estrafalarias que jamás daría con él. ¿Y sí pedía esa descabellada idea que había escuchado de los labios de Itachi?

Dudaba, pero finalmente un deseo era un deseo y no tenía nada que perder. Naruto estaba muerto y por lo que los hombres decían su fiel amigo no le era reciproco a su sentir. Quería que Naruto lo quisiera de verdad, que no solo fuese un lindo muñeco que le acompañaba en sus días de soledad. Lo deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón, porque para Sasuke… ese ningyō era lo más parecido al amor.

—Deseo reencontrarme con Naruto, en otra vida. Donde él sea humano y yo también—aseguró con voz firme.

El trío de hechiceros se miraron sorprendidos.

—Interesante—fueron las palabras de Orochimaru mientras reía—Este chico sí que es interesante—

—En el futuro podrían morir 8.6 millones de personas, ¿estás seguro de tu deseo? —fue el turno de Jiraiya que miraba preocupado a Tsunade.

—No puedo revivir a un muerto y estoy seguro que no puedo darle vida humana a un ningyō, pero estoy seguro que él existirá en algún lugar, espacio y tiempo diferentes—hablaba extasiado—Lo había pensado cada vez que lo veía dormir, si yo… pudiese estar en ese mismo lugar. Si existiera una probabilidad en un millón, la tomaría. No me importaría arriesgar la vida de 8.6 millones de personas—

Tsunade miró hacia el techo mientras tocaba su pendiente izquierdo con suavidad.

—Tu deseo podría hacer infelices a otros— continuó Jiraiya tratando de hacerlo recapacitar.

—Tsunade, los Dioses lo han permitido—comentó Orochimaru empezando los sellos con sus manos.

—Lo sé—la mirada triste de la mujer se posó en el cuerpo del ningyō, se acercó a él y acarició con suavidad la cabeza rubia para susurrarle palabras al oído—Perdóname por todo lo que vas a sufrir en el futuro—

La serie de sellos empezó sin palabras que pudiesen ser escuchadas por el azabache, después todo fue blanco y en un instante solo hubo oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tokio, año 1997**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las hojas de los árboles de ginkgo habían comenzado a desprenderse cuando el otoño recién comenzaba. Postres de calabaza y colores neutros inundaban la ciudad de Tokio.

Los suburbios estaban repletos de luces llamativas y los callejones con tanta basura que pronto sería removida a la mañana siguiente.

Un pequeño rubio era llevado por la mano de un grupo de muchachitas a un karaoke, su aspecto infantil les causaba bastante curiosidad. Lo sentaron sobre uno de los sillones púrpuras colocándole un animado gorrito de fiesta con diamantina dorada. La música sonaba y el alcohol llego hasta sus mesas y aún así, el rubio no parecía haber movido ni un solo músculo al llegar al lugar.

—¡Sonríe para la foto! —la orden era clara para el joven que sonrío ante el flash de la cámara.

—Estoy buscando a Uchiha Sasuke, ¿lo conoces? —preguntaba el muchacho que fue ignorado por las chicas que tomaban alcohol descontroladamente.

—Tómate una cerveza con nosotras y te lo diremos—

—No puedo tomar alcohol—

—Eso es cierto Konan— la estudiante ignoró los comentarios de sus compañeras y llevó la bebida hasta los labios del rubio que bebió del contenido esperando la respuesta de las señoritas.

—No conocemos a ningún Uchiha Sasuke—habló otra joven observando como el cuerpo del chico se desvanecía en el sillón—¡Mierda! ¡Konan! Huyamos de aquí, la fiesta ha terminado.

Entre risas las chicas tomaron sus maletines escolares y corrieron por los pasillos hasta la salida. No podían dar una mala imagen con su uniforme escolar, o finalmente, estarían en problemas.

"_**Por ejemplo, en este mundo una persona que consideras más importante que tú…**_

_**¿En realidad existe?"**_

—¿Estará muerto? —la voz de uno de los trabajadores que limpiaban el lugar resonó en la sala.

Otro de los trabajadores se acercó mirando al joven que parecía seguir dormido.

—Está drogado, vaya que la juventud de ahora solo sabe meterse en problemas. Lo mejor será deshacernos de él—

Tomaron del niño de sus extremidades llevándolo a una banca cercana al karaoke, lo sentaron acomodando el cuerpo perfectamente, solo para no causar disturbios en la gran ciudad.

—¿Eh? Muchacho… cundo despiertes vuelve rápido a casa. Este no es lugar para niños—

Ambos trabajadores volvieron a su trabajo después de su acto, no habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando rápidamente las manos de un hombre tomaron al ligero muchachito para correr a un taxi y escabullir de ahí.

"_**Por ejemplo, algo que cambie mi vida por completo.**_

_**Como las confesiones que he visto en televisión,"**_

Era un hotel bastante fino donde la mafia japonesa solía juntarse se había reunido para intercambiar prostitutas, armas e inclusive drogas, altos ejecutivo de empresas importantes llamaban a sus lacayos al sitio solo para dar órdenes, uno de los lacayos puesto que había encontrado oro en la basura ó esa era la idea que deseaba vender a sus jefes al dejar que ellos inspeccionaran del menor.

—Sacaremos provecho de él—habló uno de los hombres mirando el cuerpo del jovencito.

—Sasori, ¿estás seguro que no encontraste ninguna identidad? —

—Solo un papel donde estaba escrito su nombre—

Abrió nuevamente el papel dónde estaba escrito el nombre del muchacho.

—Naruto—sonrío—más abajo dice… propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke—

El líder que cubría su rostro con una máscara naranja comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. El apellido Uchiha siempre había sido un tema tabu incluso en su organización.

—Desháganse del muchacho por el momento, —aclaró levantándose de su asiento— es mejor mantenernos excluidos de cualquier problema con la policía—

—Más bien, dirá… con los Uchiha— comentó Sasori sabiendo que esta vez había metido un poco la pata, maldecía internamente haber hecho caso a las palabras de Deidara.

Un grupo de jóvenes se encargó de llevar el cuerpo del muchacho a una bahía cercana de Tokio. Abandonaron su cuerpo y regresaron antes de que saliera el sol. Lo mejor era no levantar sospechas, si los Uchiha habían perdido algo…lo mejor era que ellos lo encontarán.

"_**En la noche me pregunto muchas veces**_

_**Debió haber sido bueno aunque no era yo ¿verdad?**_

_**Ó debió haber sido bueno aunque no eras tú ¿verdad?**_

_**Ser el próximo no hubiese estado mal ¿no?"**_

Las cámaras estaban prendidas, sería una escena como ninguna otra.

—Tan hermoso, tan dócil… déjame amarte hasta que ya no exista nadie más en tu vida—

El diálogo fue directo y las ropas del joven quedaron sobre el piso, ahí desnudo y a la merced de del sujeto fue corrompido violentamente hasta cansarse.

—Te compraré un hermoso delantal y viviremos juntos en este sitio—hablaba el hombre con entusiasmo mientras miraba el video una y otra vez— ¡La pornografía vende muy bien en todo el mundo! —

Vistió al muchacho con rapidez cuando el sonido de las ambulancias comenzó a sonar.

—¡Mierda! —

Apagó las luces del departamento intentando huir con el muchacho a otro sitio.

—Mizuki, te tenemos emboscado es mejor que te entregues a la policía—

Una serie de tiroteos se escucharon, el hombre que huía tiró el cuerpo violado a la basura. Intentó huir como el cobarde que había sido toda su vida pero una bala había sido la responsable de exterminar con su vida.

Mizuki finalmente había muerto.

"_**¿Hay alguna razón para ser nosotros dos?**_

_**Puede empezar cuando sea… y… terminar cuando sea.**_

_**Algo que se puede tirar… ¿en realidad es amor?**_

_**Eso que no se puede comprar y que no tienen nombre"**_

Caminaba contento hacia su hogar cuando observó el cuerpo de un niño sentado cerca de las bolsas de basura. Su impermeable naranja en forma de zorro lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

Dejó a un lado la bolsa con su almuerzo y levantó el cuerpo del niño hasta llevarlo a su casa.

—No puedo creer que te hayan dejado abandonado en este sitio—comentó molesto el sujeto que caminaba grandes zancadas hacia su departamento.

"_**Enamorarse de alguien de esa manera…**_

_**¿Es eso un milagro extraordinario?"**_

Abrió los ojos una vez que su energía se había cargado al 100%, obtener energía solar en otoño siempre era algo difícil cuando la temperatura bajaba y el sol se ocultaba antes de las seis de la tarde.

Miró el departamento a su alrededor observando que llevaba consigo una pijama a rayas. Escuchó el televisor y dirigió su mirada hasta el hombre de coleta castaña que hablaba enérgicamente por teléfono. Probablemente un poco consternado.

Sonrío levantándose suavemente para quedar frente al hombre.

—Hola mi nombre es Narutoy soy un ningyō —habló con voz infantil asustando al hombre en el acto— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?—

—Umino Iruka—contestó consternado por la forma tan perfecta de hablar del menor.

"_**Por ejemplo, en este mundo…**_

_**Una persona que consideres más importante que tú,**_

_**¿Realmente existe?"**_

—Uchiha Sasuke es mi amo—habló Naruto con naturalidad al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado e intentaba entender la historia del jovencito.

—¿8.6 millones de personas?—repitió el moreno ante la extraña historia del niño.

—Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que el verdadero Naruto lo haga, pero hacerlo a esta edad iría en contra de los deseos de mi amo—

—¿Cuáles son los deseos de ese hombre?— preguntó Iruka intentando encontrar en la pequeña mochila del niño algunos datos que necesitaba.

Naruto guardó silencio por unos momentos y luego prosiguió.

—Aún no lo sé, mis maestros no tuvieron el tiempo necesario para preguntarle lo que proseguiría después de su deseo. Por eso estoy aquí—sonrío—para que el verdadero Naruto y mi amo no sufran—


End file.
